powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 33: The Two Sides Of A Coin
Art 33: The Two Sides Of A Coin is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat . Plot Near the Dailok Temple, there is a river. Raizo was placed there after losing to Matt and his Fire Mode upgrade. With the Mask destroyed, Raizo lost his hold over Kyle. As a result, Kyle wakes up in the middle of the river, dazed, but alive. Unsure of what happened, Kyle walk off to the Dojo. He remarks "I feel weak, I need to return to Gin and Matt." On the way there he find Varla in the water unconscious. He tries to wake her up and when she does, Varla begs "Raizo" to not destroy her. Kyle affirms that he won't kill her, and Varla realizes who she is talking to is not Raizo. Kyle tends to Varla's wounds and treats Varla with such kindness. He doesn't know who she is but is not concerned with that. In a matter of moments, Varla is ok enough and the two go on their way. Varla wonder to herself "If Kyle is awake, what has happened to Raizo?" On his throne, Nightfang asks Scourge where is Raizo. Scourge has to make up an excuse to cover his treachery. Later, he realizes that Raizo's body is gone. The entire time, Scourge was planning on keeping Raizo "dead" enough that he can't be revived and interfere with his position in the Dailok, as he knows that Raizo was the guardian warrior of Nightshroud, and has tremendous respect and trust in him. Scourge creates the Dailok Lizardo from a lizard and give him the task of finding Raizo and eliminating him forever. Kyle makes it back to the dojo, and when Matt sees him, he reunites with his old friend. They share a touching moment, as the ranger watch with happiness. The rangers celebrate. After a while, Kyle tells the rangers what has happened to him in the moments that have transpired. Andy wonders about Varla. Matt is happy to see a lost friend for the first time. Meanwhile, Raizo's spirit awakens in the air and begins to look for Kyle. When he finds Lizardo, the monster atacks the spirit. Raizo questions him before retreating. While practicing, the rangers hear about Lizardo's attack and move out. Matt tells Kyle to show the rangers his secret moves in the battle field. As soon as they get to the forest, they meet Lizardo and attack. Kyle proves to be the most effective fighter and demolishes the Fearites with ease. However, Raizo finds Kyle and begins to advance. Kyle remembers Raizo and tries fighting him off. The rangers engage in a battle with Lizardo who tries to eliminate Kyle and Raizo once and all. Nightfang sees this, and realizes his most trusted samurai is still alive. He then makes his arrival on the battle stage. As day becomes night and the waters are red with blood, Nightfang attacks. The six stand together, not knowing what will happen next. NIghtfang appears and begins to attack. With no effort at all, he destroys the rangers, causing them to demorph. Matt tells Kyle to run. Through a warphole the Dailok King grabs Kyle, impears him and knocks him unconsious. He then reunites with Raizo's floating spirit. Matt tries to stop them but is too late again. "Raizo, my most trusted warrior, return to your rightful home!" Night fang says as he unites the two. Raizo is reborn it seems. "Lord Nightfang, I shall serve you eternally!" the samurai exclaims and bows to his master. He then turns and attacks Matt, defeating him with no problem. Lizardo appears to finish his mission, but Nightfang takes control of his mind and turns him on to the rangers instead. The four destroy him, and he grows to giant mode. Distraught at losing Kyle again, Matt begrugndly summons the zords. The team forms the Shogun Heat Ultrazord and defeats Lizardo with ease. At the temple Nightfang returns with Raizo, and the two confront Scourge. After realizing that Scourge is sly and underhanded, Nightfand strips the Shamen of his position, and gives the role of Shogun to Raizo. Raizo smirks devilishly to his comrade and Scourge begins to plot again in his head. Nightfang explains why he wanted to have Raizo by his side and explains that destiny has bound Kyle and Raizo together, like to sides of a coin, and only that will prompt Matt to be so foolish, and hopefully undoing the rangers forever. Meanwhile, Varla's body is picked up by a couple of fisherman when she washes ashore. What will happen to her? Matt sits atop the dojo and stares blankly. Alyssa joins him and they talk. She tries to console him, but Matt swears vengence against Nightfang and Raizo for taking his friend a second time, and he tells Alyssa that he's leaving to kill the Dailok himself. Alyssa tries to warn against that, but Matt says that this is his decision and he will carry it out no mater what. Alyssa begs him to reconsider but he will have none of it. He tells Alyssa that she should lead the team in his absence and he jumps to go fight Nightshroud, as Alyssa screams to stop him. What will happen now? Debuts -Lizardo Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Episode